


한글 번역]Wave

by therrion_Rottenapple



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-established relationship
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therrion_Rottenapple/pseuds/therrion_Rottenapple
Summary: "아, 난 정말 해안을 사랑해..."야스키에르는 나무 욕조 뒤에 있는 작은 의자에 걸터앉아 셔츠 소매를 팔꿈치 까지 걷어 붙이고 꿈결같은 한숨을 내 쉬며 이야기를 하다가, 예고도 없이 재빠르게 목욕물 한 바가지를 게롤트의 머리 위에 쏟아 부었다."상쾌한 공기, 끝도 없이 펼쳐진 수평선, 셀 수 없이 수많은 모래...."그러다 잠시 뭔가 다시 생각 해 보더니,"다시 생각해 보니, 마지막 건 빼야 겠군. 내가 밀 방앗간에서 재미를 좀 봤던 이후로 내 바지에 이렇게 알갱이가 많이 들어간 적이 없거든.""정말 내가 알고 싶지도 않고 필요 하지도 않은 정보로군."게롤트가 욕조 옆 바닥에서 잔을 들어올려 가볍게 에일을 한 모금 마시고는 이제는 익숙해 져 버린, 야스키에르가 스스럼없이 터놓는 불필요한 세부 사항에 대해 신랄하게 대꾸했다.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion





	한글 번역]Wave

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Waves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358316) by [Proctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proctor/pseuds/Proctor). 



> 이 이야기는 에피소드5 이전 언제 인가로 설정 되어 있지만, 야스키에르가 6에피소드 후반에 해안으로 가자고 제안 했던 것을 기본으로 하고 작성 되었습니다. 제 생각에 그들은 예전에 한 번 해안에 갔었을 거라고 생각 해요.  
> 그래서, 여기 있습니다.  
> 즐겨 주시길 바랄게요.  
> //  
> Proctor님의 Wave 한글 번역 입니다.   
> 원문 : https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358316

◇◇◇

"아, 난 정말 해안을 사랑해..."

야스키에르는 나무 욕조 뒤에 있는 작은 의자에 걸터앉아 셔츠 소매를 팔꿈치 까지 걷어 붙이고 꿈결같은 한숨을 내 쉬며 이야기를 하다가, 예고도 없이 재빠르게 목욕물 한 바가지를 게롤트의 머리 위에 쏟아 부었다.

"상쾌한 공기, 끝도 없이 펼쳐진 수평선, 셀 수 없이 수많은 모래...."

그러다 잠시 뭔가 다시 생각 해 보더니,

"다시 생각해 보니, 마지막 건 빼야 겠군. 내가 밀 방앗간에서 재미를 좀 봤던 이후로 내 바지에 이렇게 알갱이가 많이 들어간 적이 없거든."

"정말 내가 알고 싶지도 않고 필요 하지도 않은 정보로군."

게롤트가 욕조 옆 바닥에서 잔을 들어올려 가볍게 에일을 한 모금 마시고는 이제는 익숙해 져 버린, 야스키에르가 스스럼없이 터놓는 불필요한 세부 사항에 대해 신랄하게 대꾸했다.

"그래도 바다란 말이야, 게롤트."

야스키에르가 열정적으로 다시 말을 이었다.

"바다가 날 부른다고."

"널 불러? 뭐라고? 바보라고? 그건 나도 뭐라 못하겠는데."

물벼락이 다시 한차례 쏟아지는 바람에 게롤트는 다시 술을 마실 타이밍을 놓치고 말았다. 그는 의도적인 물장난이라고 확신하며 컵 안의 내용물을 지켜내기 위해 바닥에 내려놓았다.

....그 뻔뻔스러운 태도로 봐선 그건 의심의 여지도 없이 고의적이었다.

"이제 보니, 넌 이 끈적거리는 괴물의 피를 네 스스로 씻어내는 걸 더 좋아 할 것 같아."

게롤트는 욕조에 걸쳐 두었던 팔을 손바닥을 위로 향해 슬쩍 들어 보이며 당황 스러운 척 물었다.

"그래서 너와의 이 매력적인 대화를 놓치라고?"

그의 깊게 울리는 목소리가 악마같은 즐거움으로 살짝 삐걱거리며 빈정대는 말투로 다시 말 했다.

"절대 그럴 수 없지."

"-아, 잠깐만. 고개 좀 돌려봐. 여기 한군데 내가 못 닦은 게 있는 거 같은데...."

야스키에르가 천을 물에 적신 다음 게롤트의 뺨을 힘껏 북북 문질렀다.

"...이상하다. 왜 이렇게 안 지워 지지..-아-, 잠깐, 아니야. 내가 잘못 봤군. 이건 그냥 네 잘난 척 하는 표정 이었어. 이건 나도 어떻게 할 수가 없네."

게롤트가 고개를 돌려, 조용히 야스키에르의 손에서 천을 빼앗아 그의 머리에 던졌다.

"그래,그래. 아주 어른스럽네요, 정말."

야스키에르는 게롤트를 타박하고는, 바닥에서 축축하게 젖은 천을 집어 올려 최대한 팔을 쭉 펴서 자신에게 멀리 두고 손목을 휘휘 둘러대며, 그 천에 더러운 것이 묻었다는 듯 코를 찡그리고 작게 '부웩' 하는 소리를 내는 걸로 자신의 혐오감을 여과 없이 표현 했다. 그러고 나서 아래쪽을 내려다 보니, 게롤트가 고개를 기울인 채 그를 바라보며 그의 어린애 같은 몸짓이나 비위 상해 하는 반응을 보고 만족 스러운 듯 입 꼬리를 올리고 있었다. 야스키에르는 거만하게 턱을 치켜들고 그의 시선을 무시하며, 자신이 게롤트가 한번의 미소 짓는 것 만으로 마음이 풀리는 꼴을 보여주어 그를 만족시키지 않기로 결심 했다.- 물론 , 그는 당연히 풀렸다.

대부분의 경우,야스키에르는 이런 식으로 게롤트를 바라보는 것을 좋아 했다. 어제 오후 그들이 해안가 마을에 도착 해 바다의 짠 공기가 그들의 폐를 채우는 순간, 야스키에르는 게롤트가 눈에 띄게 긴장을 풀고 누그러진 것을 보았다. 그건 그의 자세나 태도에서부터 드러났는데, 그의 뻣뻣하던 어깨가 좀 편안해 지고, 그의 몸짓은 좀 더 개방적이고 관대해 졌다. 퉁명스러움은 좀 더 유쾌한 장난기로 대체 되었고, 냉정하게 거리를 두던 태도는 편안한 대화로 바뀌었다. 그리고 그의 미소에도, 좀 더 자유롭고 진실된(약간 짖궂기도 했지만) 기쁨이 담겨 있었다. 어쩌면 이곳이 게롤트에게도 야스키에르가 느꼈던 것 과 같은 만족감을 주었을 지도 모른다..

"우리 내일 또 스코핀 사냥 하러 가는 거야?"

그는 일정을 뻔히 알고 있었지만 대화 주제를 바꾸기 위해 물어 보았다. 그는 바닷가 절벽면에 스코핀이 우글거리는 동굴이 너무 많이 있어서 오늘 한 사냥으로는 전체의 절반 밖에 해치우지 못했다는 것을 알고 있었지만, 그래도 그의 대답이 그들이 얼마나 여기에 오래 머물 수 있는지 예상하는 지표가 될 거라 생각 하고 물었다.

"우리? 네가 오늘 하루 종일 뭘 했더라?"

"난 내 자신을 필사의 위험 속에 몰아 넣을 순 없어, 게롤트. 결국에는 어차피 누군가는 살아 있어야 네 끔찍한 죽음에 대해 유혈 낭자한 세부 사항을 말 해 줄 수 있을 거 아냐."

"흠. 네가 내 뒤를 봐 줄 거라는 게 항상 얼마나 위로가 되는지 모르겠다, 야스키에르...적어도 사후에는 말이야."

"당연하지,"

야스키에르는 장난스러움이 묻어나는 게롤트의 농담에 쾌활하게 웃었지만, 일단 게롤트의 표정에서 자기만족 가득한 표정을 지우고 다시 그들의 말장난에서 우위를 차지하게 된 것이 즐거웠다.

"게다가, 난 음악가란 말이야. 대체 내가 거기서 뭘 할 수 있겠어? 내 연주로 그것들을 죽일까?"

게롤트가 고개를 갸우뚱 하며 생각에 잠긴 듯 눈썹을 휘었다.

"그것도 가능하지."

"아, 진짜 웃긴다."

게롤트의 미소가 다시 돌아오는 것을 보자마자, 다시 한번 그를 골탕을 먹이려고 그 희끄무레 하게 낡은 천을 욕조 속에 떨어트리고는 게롤트가 다시 그 천을 건져 올리려고 물속을 헤집는 것을 보고 만족스럽게 일어서서 깔끔을 떨며 그의 라벤더 색 바지에 젖은 손을 문질러 닦았다.

그는 수건을 가져 오려고 침대 쪽으로 성큼성큼 걸어 갔는데, 침대 협탁에 놓인 어떤 물건을 보고 갑자기 걸음을 멈추었다. 가까이 다가가 자세히 살펴보고 나서야 그는 그게 ...인형 이라는걸 알아챘는데, 속을 채운 양말을 막대기에 꽂아 머리로 만들었고, 흰 말 털과 노란 구슬로 만든 두개의 눈, 그리고 검은 천으로 감싸져 있는 작은 게롤트 였다.

"세상에나, 세상에. 이 멋진 작은 친구는 대체 누구야?"

망할. 게롤트는 그걸 거기다 그렇게 놔 두고 올 생각이 없었다. 그게 마음에 들지 않아서가 아니었다. 사실 꽤나 마음에 들었지만, 야스키에르가 그걸 보고 호들갑을 떨 것을 알았기 때문이었다. 하지만 지금은 너무 늦어 버렸다.

"우리가 마을을 나가던 길에서 만났던 꼬마. 네 류트를 탐냈던 그 아이 말이야. 그 애가 우리가 돌아 올 때 나한테 줬던 거야."

"오, 이런 인기쟁이 같으니."

야스키에르가 미소를 지으며 인형을 더 꼼꼼히 살펴보았다.

"이건 정말 널 빼다박았어. 봐바, 네 전매특허인 이 언짢아 하는 표정까지 똑같잖아."

게롤트가 그를 향해 고개를 돌리며 언짢은 듯 인상을 찌푸렸다.

"그래! 바로 그거야."

"그거 자리에 갖다 놔, 야스키에르."

야스키에르는 인형을 자리에 돌려놓고 수건을 가지고 와서 다시 욕조 뒤에 앉아 게롤트의 머리에서 대략 물기를 짜 내고 장미기름 한 병을 열어 손가락에 묻힌 다음, 회백색의 머릿결 사이로 기름 묻힌 손가락을 넣고 넣어 빗어 내렸다.

야스키에르는 사람들이 그의 위쳐에게 친절하게 대해 주는 걸 좋아했고(그들이 그동안 그렇지 않았던 사람들을 충분히 만났다는 것을 의미한다), 게롤트가 받아들이기를 꺼림에도 불구하고, 야스키에르는 그가 사람들의 애정을 받을 만한 자격이 충분한 사람이라고 믿었다. 그는 좋은 사람 이었다- 확실히 까다로울 때도 있지만, 그래도 좋은 면이 많았다. 사실, 오늘 아침에 일어난 일이 그 완벽한 예시 였다....

◇◇◇

그들이 마을을 바쁜 걸음으로 빠져 나가고 있을 때, 여덟 살 정도도 안되 보이는,진흙투성이의 드레스를 입고 양갈래머리를 한 꼬마가 인형을 가슴에 끌어안고서 그들의 앞을 막아 섰다.

그 아이는 호기심에 찬 눈으로 게롤트를 바라 보았는데, 그의 독특한 외모 보다는 게롤트의 칼에 더 흥미가 있는 것 같았다.

"괴물 죽이러 가요?"

꼬마가 물었다.

"그래."

"말이 귀여워요.."

특이하게도 그 아이는 게롤트의 짧은 대꾸에 만족하고는 더 이상의 자세한 이야기를 요구하지도 않고서는 로취를 쓰다듬었다. 그러다 그 아이는 갑자기 야스키에르에게 몸을 돌렸다.

"그거 류트예요?"

"그래."

"류트 칠 수 있어요?"

"아니. 그냥 말동무나 하려고 등에 업고 다니는 거야."

게롤트가 팔꿈치로 야스키에르의 옆구리를 쿡 찔렀다.

"아야. 맞아. 연주 할 수 있어.

"그거 나 주면 안되요?"

야스키에르가 고개를 뒤로 젖히며 요란한 웃음을 터트렸다.

"브와-하-하-! 절대로, 당연히 안되지."

어린 소녀가 슬프게 입술을 떨며 고개를 땅으로 떨구었다. 게롤트가 돌아서서 '네가 무슨 짓을 했는지 좀 봐라'는 눈빛으로 그를 바라 보았는데, 그는 야스키에르의 '내 잘못이 아니다' 라는 듯한 무언의 반응을 불쾌한 기색이 역력한 표정으로 쏘아보면서, 마지못해 이 당돌한 어린이의 섬세한 동심을 책임지고 지켜 주려고 했다.

"그 인형은 아마 너한테 굉장히 소중 한 거겠지."

아이가 고개를 끄덕였다.

"그게 없어진다면 넌 굉장히 슬플 테고."

아이가 다시 고개를 끄덕였다.

"그래, 여기 내 친구도 더 이상 이 류트가 없다면 슬퍼 할거야. 아마 울지도 몰라, 그칠 기색도 없이 계속 해서. 자기가 싸 놓은 오물에서 뒹굴면서 괴로워 하는 아기처럼 말이야."

그는 마지막에 다소 거친 사족을 덧붙였다.

"난 사람들 우는게 싫어."

아이가 게롤트의 즉흥적인 비유를 알아 차리지 못했던지 듣고도 바로 잊어버린 듯 그저 입을 삐죽거렸다.

"이 친구가 우는 건 특히나 더 보기 싫을 거야. 내가 아는 사람 중에 가장 우는 얼굴이 가장 못생긴 사람 이거든."

"어이,!"

야스키에르가 항의 했다.

"사실,"

그가 말을 계속 이었다.

"이 친구 우는 얼굴은 너무 끔찍하게 못생겨서 대부분의 괴물들이 무서워서 도망 갈 정도야. 내가 그래서 이 친구를 데리고 다니는 거지. 사실 이 칼은 시력이 나쁜 괴물들한테나 쓰는 거란다."

아이가 웃음이 비져 나오는 얼굴로 야스키에를 바라보더니 깔깔거리고 웃다가 갑자기 뛰어 달아났다.

"내가 애처롭고도 아름답게 우는 사람 이라는 사실을 알려줄 필요가 있겠어."

그가 헛기침을 하더니,

"...친구,"

라고 덧붙이고는 씩 웃으며 그의 등을 쿡쿡 찔렀다.

게롤트가 그에게 몸을 돌리며 잘생겼지만 살짝 위협적인 미소를 지어 보였다.

"닥쳐, 야스키에르."

그가 가볍게 말했다.

"그래, 알았어. 지금 당장 그럴게."

◇◇◇

야스키에르는 그 당시에는 느끼지 못했던 애정을 담아 기억을 회상 하며 혼자 미소 지었다. 게롤트가 아이를 달래는데 얼마나 탁월한 솜씨를 가졌는지, 또 그게 얼마나 사랑스럽게 느껴졌는지 알게 되면 그는 아마 노발대발 할 것이다. 하지만 그의 존재에 매료된 사람이 그 아이 혼자만은 아니었다. 이곳 주민들은 그를 좋아 하는 것 같았다.

“있잖아, 보니까 전에 위쳐를 본 적 없는 사람들이 훨씬 더 친절 한 거 같아. 아니, 그런 것 치고서 라도 여기 사람들은 그 이상으로 너한테 푹 빠져 있는 것 같단 말이지.”

“내가 여기 문제를 해결해 주니까. 그래서 그런 거지.”

야스키에르는 게롤트가 자신이 받는 호감이 전부 다 조건부라 생각하는 그의 말에 조금 김이 빠져 눈을 굴렸다. 그는 전에도 수도 없이 많은 사람들의 문제를 해결 해 주었지만 그것이 반드시 그 사람들을 기쁘게 해 주지는 않았던 것이다.

“아,적당히 좀 해. 네가 얼마나 무관심 하고 ,신랄하고, 무례하고 그리고 평소에는 꽉 막힌 심술쟁이라는 걸 궂이 증명해 보이지 않을 때나 그나마 좀 참아 줄 만 하니까.”

“고마워, 네 비꼬는 칭찬의 말 잘 들었어.”

“진지하게 하는 말 이지만,”

야스키에르가 그의 손으로 천천히 머리를 쓸어 넘기며 사뭇 진지하고 조용한 어투로 말했다.

“넌 하려고만 하면 꽤나..호감형이 될 수 있어.”

게롤트는 욕조의 가장자리에 기대며,그 음유시인이 나름 최선을 다해 진지하게 말하고 있다는 것을 느끼고 그를 올려다 보며 한숨을 쉬며 대답했다.

“내가 과연 그럴 수 있을까?”

하지만 야스키에르는 게롤트의 목소리에 온화함이 깃들어 있다는 것을- 여태까지 그가 대부분 보여주던 매섭고 무미건조함과 현저한 대조를 보이는- 알아차렸는데, 그건 그의 회의적인 태도의 근본에 깔려있는 따듯함과 결부되어 있는 것 이었다.

"할 수 있어."

야스키에르가 여전히 게롤트의 머리에 손을 댄 채로 부드럽게 대답하며, 그의 아래에 있는 촛불 빛이 반사되어 금빛으로 빛나는 눈동자와 그것을 감싸고 있는 물기 어린 속눈썹에 최면이 걸리기라도 한 듯 바라보았다. 그의 손은 여전히 부드럽게 그의 머리카락을 빗질 하며 그 자리에 꼼짝없이 가만히 붙잡고 있었다.

이런 순간들이 좀 골치가 아팠다.

그들의 성적인 접촉은 자연스러움과 그 빈도 둘 다를 따져 보더라도 다분히 가볍고 일회성 이었는데, 그건 야스키에르가 이런 식으로 오래 머무는 시선 같은 것에 어떤 의미가 담겨 있는지 해석 하려고 고군분투 해야 하는 것을 의미했다. 이게 단지 친구끼리의 편안한 눈 맞춤인지 침대 파트너의 유혹하는 시선인지 같은 것. 그리고 감정에 얽매이지 않는 관계를 추구하는 게롤트 때문에, 지금 당장 몸을 굽혀 그에게 키스하고 싶은 야스키에르의 충동은, 정말로 부드럽게 돌려 말 하자면 그닥 열광적인 반응을 얻지 못할 것이라고 할 수 있다. 그렇다고 하더라도, 그들이 떨어져 있는 그 몇 인치 만 다가가서 그들의 따듯한 입술을 누르고, 입안 깊숙히 혀를 넣어 그를 맛 보는 건.. 그렇게 하는 건 아주 쉬울 것이다.

"야스키에르.."

게롤트가 느리고도 조용히 속삭였다.

"응, 게롤트..?"

그가 욕망을 드러난 몽롱하게 속삭이는 목소리로 답했다.

"나 이제 깨끗한가?"

그 질문은, 조용히 들려왔음에도 불구하고 야스키에르를 제정신으로 돌아오게 했고, 그는 스스로의 시시한 낭만주의에 부드럽게 헛웃음을 웃었다. 어쨋든 그건 정말 바보같은 생각 이었어. 그는 한숨을 내 쉬었다.

"깨끗해."

그가 게롤트의 어깨를 철썩 치며 그의 머리 위에 수건을 던지고 팔짱을 낀 채 몸을 뒤로 젖혔다.

"자, 이제 나와."

그는 자신의 침대에 앉아서 게롤트가 욕조에서 일어나 모피깔개로 발을 디디며 거친 손놀림으로 얼굴과 머리를 말리는 것을, 물방울들이 가느다란 흔적을 남기며 털 많은 가슴팍과 근육질인 상반신의 굴곡을 따라 흐르고, 그의 피부를 적신 물기가 난롯가의 불빛을 희미하게 반사해, 그의 몸을 감질나게 빛나는 그 광경을 지그시 바라 보았다.

그는 예의상 눈길을 피하려 했지만, 막 그러려던 차에 게롤트의 크고 늘어진 성기가 그의 다리 사이에서 묵직하게 흔들리는 광경이 그의 눈에 들어왔다. 그 살덩이는 그가 움직일 때 마다 허벅지에 부딪혀 은 마찰을 일으켰고, 그 움직임 때문에 음모에서 떨어진 물방울 하나가 그의 욕탕의 열기로 정맥 혈관이 확장되어 불거지고 피부가 붉어진 그의 성기를 타고 내려가는 것을 보았다. 야스키에르는 그 물방울들이 주름진 포피에 모인 것을 보고 입술을 깨물었고,그 끝에 모인 물방울들의 절망적인 떨림을 보고 숨을 참았다가, 드디어, 마침내 그 물방울이 성기에서 아래에 깔린 깔개로 떨어질 때 참았던 숨을 내 쉬었다. 맙소사, 그는 정말 게롤트 때문에 죽을 것 같았다.

수건으로 눈을 가린 상태에서도, 게롤트는 야스키에르가 던지는 시선의 무게를 느낄 수 있었다. 명백히 욕망을 담은 시선이 그를 뚫을 지경 이었다. 그들이 마지막으로 서로를 만진 지 불과 몇 주 밖에 지나지 않았고- 길고 지친 산행 끝에 산에서 서로의 것을 잡고 흔들어 주었더랬다-그리고 그 전에 -아마 두 달 전 이었을 것이다- 숲에서 잠깐 급하게 섹스를 했었다. 그래서 야스키에르가 벌써 또 다른 접촉을 시도할 가능성을 생각 하고 있다는 게 다소 의외였다. 물론, 시선은 그저 시선일 뿐이었고, 오늘 밤 꼭 뭔가를 해야 한다는 걸 의미하지는 않았기에 그는 수건을 난롯가의 의자에 떨구고 침대 위에 편안하게 누웠다.

"그으-래."

야스키에르가 자신의 허벅지를 살짝 두드리며 입을 떼었다.

"바다 말이야, 응? 광활한 공간이지, 제일 가까운 도시는 며칠은 가야 있고..."

그는 손톱을 살피는 척 하며 잠시 말을 멈추었다.

"....이 주변에는 사창가도 안보이고."

그는 그가 할 수 있는 한 가장 태연하게 덧붙였다.

"넌 거의 터질 지경이겠는걸."

게롤트가 미소를 지었다. 그는 이 대화가 어디로 흘러 갈지 알고 있었다.

"불알은 터지지 않아, 야스키에르."

이거. 이런 게 그가 은근슬쩍 화재를 넘기는 방식 이었다.

"터져, 사실이야. 난 그걸로 노래까지 썼어."

"그렇다면 사실 이겠군."

"아, 끔찍하게도 그렇지. 있잖아, 남자가 너무 오랫동안 사정 하지 않고 내버려 두면 말이야, 그 사람의 불알이 그냥.."

그는 볼에 바람을 넣어 빵빵하게 부풀리더니 꽉 쥔 주먹을 폭발하듯이 펼치며'푸쉬-이이-ㅅ' 하는 소리를 냈다

"세상에, 그거 끔찍한 이야기 인걸."

게롤트가 혀를 쯧 차며 놀리듯 대답했다.

"으-흠. 끔찍한 소동이 되겠지. 사람이 그런 종말을 맞았다는 건 절대 누구 에게도 말 할 수 없을 거야,"

야스키에르가 경박스럽게 덧붙이며, 허리춤에 한 손을 가볍게 걸치고 게롤트의 침대로 으스대듯 걸어왔다.

"하지만 내 친구여, 넌 정말 운이 좋다고 할 수 있어. 이 누구에게도 말 할 수 없는 비참한 운명이 너에게 닥치는 걸 기꺼이 막아줄 누군가를 나는 알고 있기 때문이지.."

그는 매트리스의 발치 쪽에 자리를 잡고 앉아 게롤트의 발을 무릎 위에 얹어 놓고 발가락을 맛사지 하기 시작했다.

" ...너의...틀림없이 무거울 이 짐을 기꺼이 덜어 줄 수 있는 단 한사람 말이야."

게롤트는 드디어 호기심이 발동 한 듯, 어쩌면 열정적이라고 까지 할 수 있는 표정으로 천천히 고개를 끄덕였다.

"꽤 구미가 당기는 이야기인데..."

그리고 그는 무언가 고뇌하는 표정으로 아래쪽을 내려다 보며 말했다.

"...그 사람이 너보다는 좀 조용 했으면 좋겠다."

야스키에르가 고개를 떨구었다, 그는 게롤트가가 이 대화의 의도를 이해 하고 있다고 확신 했었다.

"으으음., 알았어, 좋아, 사실 내가 말하고 있던 사람은 바로 나 였어.”

"나도 알아."

"아, 알겠다. 너 지금 장난 치고 있었구나. 미안해, 내가 그냥 네 유쾌한 유머를 받아 들일 준비가 안되어 있었네."

게롤트는 머리 뒤로 팔짱을 끼고 누워 미소를 지었다. 그건 정말 잔혹한 놀림 이었지만, 만약 그가 그의 제의를 받아 들일 생각이 없었다면 그는 그렇게 하지 않았을 것이다.

"야스키에르, 이건 좀 습관처럼 되고 있어."

그가 가볍게 경고 했다.

그 말은 그다지 좋게 들리지 않았다.

“습관 이라고? 당연히 아니지. 이건 거의...”

야스키에르가 단어를 소환 하기라도 하듯 공중에 손을 빙빙 돌리다가 다시 말했다.

“엄격한 일회성 사건이 연속적으로 일어나는 것 뿐이야.”

게롤트는 감명 받았다. 만약 야스키에르가 이렇게 상황을 재구성 할 때처럼 만 가사를 쓸 수 있다면, 그는 유명 해 질 것이다.

“네가 뭔가 보답을 원하고 있는 것 같은데”

그가 야스키에르의 바지에 튀어나온 부분에 발 뒤꿈치를 살살 누르며 말했다.

“음?”

야스키에르는 자신이 흥분 했다는 것은 분명히 알고 있었지만, 자신이 그걸 얼마나 명확하게 드러내고 있는지는 알지 못한 채 그의 발기 때문에 음탕하게도 불룩 솟은 그의 바지의 보라색 천을 내려다 보았다. 게롤트가 그를 놀려 대는 건 놀랄 일도 아니었다.하지만 그는 그것 때문에 자존심이 상하지도 않을 것이다.

“으흠, 그래 맞아, 답례를 한다는 건...예의 바르고 정중한 행동이라고 할 수 있지.”

게롤트는 그 대답이 별로 마음에 들지 않았다. 그는 애시당초 예의를 차리는 것 따위는 신경 쓰지 않았고, 그는 야스키에르가 뭔가 원하는게 있는가를 물었지, 상황에 맞는 예의범절에 대한 지시를 받으려고 한 게 아니었기 때문에, 좀 더 제대로 된 대답이 나올 때 까지 팔짱을 끼고 기다렸다.

그 퉁명스러운 몸짓은 어쨋든 야스키에르에게 자신이가 너무 과한 요구를 한다는 암시를 준다고 느끼게 했고, 결국 그의 자신감을 흔들어 입장을 좀 더 낮추어 요구사항을 점점 물리게 만들었다.

“물론, 넌 그냥 내 자두를 어루만져 줄 수도 있겠지. 그것만으로도 충분히 만족 할 수 있어.”

하지만 게롤트는 이제 슬슬 짜증이 나는 것 같아 보였다.

“아-아-니-면, 아무것도 안해도 괜찮아.”

그가 재빨리 덧붙였다.

“난 그냥 나중에 혼자 해결 할까 봐. 다른 방에 가서...네가 괜찮다면. 아니면 이번에도 또 참아보던가 뭐...”

그가 말꼬리를 길게 늘였다.

“뭔가 원하는 거 있어?”

게롤트가 다시 질문 했다.

야스키에르가 답답하다는 듯 공중에 손을 내 던졌다. 게롤트는 뭔가 직접적이고 명료한 요청의 말 없이는 그의 요구를 들어 줄 생각이 절대 없었다.

“그래! 맙소사, 게롤트, 이 짜증나는 사람아!! 당연히 원하는게 있지. 나는 네가..그..그..”

“내가?”

“네 그 크고 굳은살이 박힌 손으로 내 거시기를 가져다 잡고-그리고..”

“그리고?”

“어-그리고 존나 흔들어 줬으면 좋겠어 내-내가..”

“네가..”

“....쌀 때까지.거하게. 내 정액이 네 망할 사랑스러운 손을 온통 뒤덮을 때 까지 말이야.”

게롤트의 표정이 한층 부드러워 졌다.

“그게 훨씬 낫군. 이리로 와.”

야스키에르는 크게 숨을 들이쉬더니 천천히 내뱉으며 셔츠를 머리위로 끌어당겨 벗고는 게롤트의 옆에 나란히 누웠는데,싱글 침대는 아주 조금의 여유 밖에 남지 않았었기에 그가 더욱 가까이 몸을 붙여오게 만들었다.

"너 진짜 못됐다, 너도 알지."

그는 투덜거리면서도 불편한 심기가 상당히 가라 앉은 듯 게롤트의 은발 머리에 손을 뻗어 그 가닥들을 손가락을 꼬아 넣었다.

"음,"

게롤트가 동의하며 야스키에르의 부루퉁해진 입술을 보고 미소 지었다. 그는 야스키에르가 잠시 그의 머리를 가지고 노느라 산만해 진 채로 내버려 두며 그 틈을 타 천천히 그를 바라 보았다. 그의 눈길은 욕조의 증기때문에 곱슬하게 말려들어, 끝이 살짝 헝클어 진 채 한쪽으로 쏠려 한쪽 눈 위에 사랑스럽게 걸려 있는 앞머리에서, 목 아래에서 시작해서 가슴을 가로지르는 부드러운 어두운색의 체모에, 허리선이 높은 바지 위로 드러난 날씬하지만 탄탄한 배의 부드러운 피부 위를 맴돌았다. 남자다움과 소년스러움의 묘하게 매력적인 조합. 그것들을 볼 때 마다 게롤트는 자신이 가장 익숙했던, 풍만한 골반과 가슴의 곡선 못지 않게 매력을 느낀다는 사실에 항상 스스로 놀라웠다. 물론, 그의 발기 또한 해당사항 이었다. 틀림없는 라일락색 바지 안에 들어있는 의심의 여지 없는 남성성의 상징. 그는 상체를 일으켜 팔꿈치로 몸을 받치고, 그의 손바닥을 야스키에르의 허벅지로 미끄러트려, 발기한 그의 성기를 옷 위로 꽉 움켜 쥐었다.

그 손길에 야스키에르는 날카로운 숨을 들이 마셨다가, 부드러운 한숨 과 함께 내쉬었다. 그가 마지막으로 이런 감각을 느낀 지 몇 주가 지났었지만, 익숙한 게롤트의 손길은 마치 바로 전날 자신을 만졌던 것처럼 생생했고, 그는 그 손이 주는 즐거운 쾌감에 너무 쉽게-정말 너무나도 쉽게- 빠져들었다.

게롤트는 자신의 계속 되는 손놀림에 야스키에르의 만족스러운 푸른 눈이 느리고도 무겁게 깜박이는 것을 보았다. 그가 바로 오 분전만 해도 얼마나 부루퉁해 있었는지 생각하면 그의 이런 차분하게 진정된 모습은 그를 만족 스럽게 했다. 그리고 이런 더듬거리는 손길이 앞으로도 그의 성질머리를 다루는데 도움이 될까 궁금해 졌다. 고려 해 볼 가치가 있어.

그는 손을 뻗어 바지 윗부분의 단추 세 개를 푼 다음 바지 안으로 손을 밀어 넣어, 뭉툭한 손톱으로 그의 굵고 곱슬거리는 음모를 훑고 지나간 다음 엄지와 네 손가락으로 그의 성기의 따듯한 피부를 감싸고 그의 성기를 더욱 단단히 발기 시켰다.

야스키에르가 행복하게 비음을 흘리며, 턱을 끌어내려 그의 가슴 너머로 게롤트의 손이 그의 바지 속으로 사라지는 것을 바라 보았다. 그가 봐 왔던 것 중 가장 외설스러운 장면은 아니었지만, 보기에 꽤 자극 적이었다. 게롤트의 손이 다리 사이의 옷 속 공간을 불룩하게 채운 채로 배회하고 다니는 것이나, 그의 털 많고 근의 팔뚝이 섬세하고 예쁜 천 틈으로 들락거리는 것을 보는 건 꽤 만족스러웠다. 그래도 그 상태로는 좀 갑갑하게 조이는 감이 있어서 야스키에르는 그의 성기에 시원한 공기와 게롤트의 손바닥을 통째로 오롯이 느끼고 싶은 열망에 손을 뻗어 남은 바지 단추들을 다 풀었다.

게롤트는 손을 뒤로 물리고는 야스키에르가 조심스럽게 그의 바지의 끈과 단추들을 풀고 벗는 것을 참을성 있게 기다렸고, 야스키에르는 어설픈 몸짓으로 바지를 벗어 던지고는 다시 편안하게 누워서...배게 위로 몸을 꾸물거리며 옮기고는... 머리 뒤로 팔을 베고 ... 느슨하게 다리를 벌린 채로... 몸을 꾸물거렸다.

"좋아, 난 준비 됐어."

그가 중대 발표라도 하듯 말했다.

"아 그래? 확실해? 아니면 좀 더 편안해 지게 맛사지 같은걸 해줘야 하는 거 아니야?"

게롤트가 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜 올리며 말했다.

"오오오. 그럴래?"

"-아니."

"그래, 뭐 이번만은, 내가 요청 하지 않겠어."

야스키에르가 종알거렸다.

"그래야지."

게롤트가 손바닥에 침을 뱉고 야스키에르의 성기를 감싸고, 단단하게 일어선 뿌리부터 장밋빛 끄트머리까지 타액을 묻히고 나서 그의 손바닥 전체로 쥐어잡고 하던 대로 부지런히 야스키에르의 성기를 쥐고 흔들었다.

야스키에르는 커다랗고 만족스러운 신음소리를 냈는데, 그의 살짝 벌어진 입술은 곧 미소로 바뀌었고, 머리를 베개 속으로 더 깊이 젖히며 점점 행복한 웃음소리를 냈다.

"오-후우-. 바로 이거야. 세상에. 이게 그리웠어."

활짝 웃는 그의 뺨이 달아 올랐다.

뭐라 해도 게롤트는 야스키에르에게 열의가 부족 하다는 말만은 절대 할 수가 없을 것이다. 지금 그는 너무 생기가 넘쳐서, 게롤트는 스스로도 이게 너무나도...한심할 정도로 말도 안되는 짓거리라며 될대로 되란 듯이 고개를 내 저으면서도, 계속해서 야스키에르의 성기를 잡고 흔들다 보니 자신도 모르게 꽉 다문 입의 선이 미소로 위로 곡선을 그리며 올라가고 말았다. 정말 사람 곤란하게 만드는 녀석이다.

하지만 야스키에르는 그의 다리 사이의 활발한 움직임에 너무 사로잡혀서 게롤트의 표정 변화를 전혀 보지 못했다. 아주 천천히, 그리고 여전히 자신에게서 눈을 떼지 않은 채로 야스키에르는 침대에 늘어트렸던 자신의 팔을 들어올려 게롤트의 가슴팍에 나른하게 스치듯 손등을 떨구었다. 그는 그의 털이 덮인 가슴의 곡선을 따라 앞뒤로 느리고 별 생각 없이 가볍게 문지르다 젖꼭지에 손이 닿았는데, 마침 목적지에 다다랐다는 듯이 손가락 마디로 젖꼭지가 단단해 질 때 까지 가볍게 긁어 대기 시작 했다.

그 자극이 게롤트에게 흥분감을 불러 일으켜 그의 성기가 꿈틀거리게 만들었다. 그건 별거 아닌 손짓 이었고 딱히 집중해서 공들인 애무도 아니었지만, 그것은 게롤트에게도 오랜만에 받은 첫 자극이었기에 자신도 모르게 스스로 그 터치에 몸을 기대고 있다는 걸 알아차렸다. 그는 야스키에르가 눈치 채지 못했던가, 아니면 자신의 거시기를 바라보는데 너무 몰두해서 그의 반응에 신경을 쓰지 않기를 바랬지만, 말할 것도 없이, 일은 그의 바람대로 돌아 가지 않았다.

야스키에르가 그의 고개를 돌려, 취한 듯 몽롱한 미소를 그에게 보내며 몸을 기울여 그의 가슴팍에 코를 부비고,부드러운 코끝을 앞뒤로 움직이다 젖꼭지 쪽으로 옮겨가 사랑스럽게 문질렀는데, 그건 너무 다정하고, 너무..부드러워서 그에 비해 게롤트가 자신의 손길이 더욱 거칠고, 서두르며, 매력이 없다고 느껴지게 만들었다.

야스키에르는 놀랍게도, 게롤트가 좀 더 길고 부드럽게 훑으며 좀 더 차분한 속도로 그의 성기를 만지는 것을 느꼈다. 다른 누군가와 함께 였다면 이건 그닥 특별한 일이 아니었겠지만, 게롤트는 그런 성적인 사치를 누리려는 의향이 거의 없는 사람 이었다. 그건 정말 환상적으로 기분이 좋았는데, 여전히 그가 익숙했던 굳은살 박힌 커다란 손바닥과 한결같은 압력이, 지금 그의 것을 좀 더 나른하고 빈틈없이 만지고 있었다.

그 변화에 보답 하기 위해, 그는 게롤트의 젖꼭지를 입안에 머금고, 크고 젖은 소리를 내며 빨기 시작 했고, 그에 반응해서 작지만 깊게 울리는 만족감의 한숨 소리가 그의 위에서 들려 왔다. 그 반응에 만족한 그는 천천히 턱을 움직여 그의 아랫입술을 피부 위로 끌면서 애무하며 입술 사이에 젖꼭지를 물고 부드럽게 당겼고, 결국 그의 손을 뻗어 게롤트의 복부를 지나 그의 다리 사이에 있는 성기에 닿을 때 까지 움직였다. 그건 멋지게도 부풀어 있어서,그 인상적인 두께감이 그의 모아진 손 안에 꽉 들어 찼다. 야스키에르는 부드럽게 손에 쥐어 보다가, 때 맞춰 손에 잡고 흔들고 당기기 시작 했다.

그들이 누워서 서로의 것을 잡아 당길 때, 게롤트의 시선이 야스키에르의 성기에서 그의 반쯤 감긴 눈과 그의 젖꼭지를 빨고 있는 분홍빛 입술로 옮겼다가 다시 그의 성기로 옮겼다. 게롤트는 야스키에르의 고환으로 손을 뻗어 그걸 감싸 쥐었는데- 그걸 만져 본적은 없었지만 왠지 그렇게 하는게 적절하다고 느꼈다. 눌린 듯한 신음소리가 그의 가슴을 통해 진동으로 느껴져, 그의 뱃속이 꿈틀거렸고 피부에 기분 좋은 짜릿함이 느껴졌다. 그는 무언가 더 탐색 하듯 손길을 뻗어 나가다가 야스키에르의 고환 뒤쪽 피부에 대고 손끝을 눌러 조금 세게 문질러 좀 더 큰 반응을 이끌어 냈다. 마침내, 그는 좀 더 쉽게 일,이 인치 정도 더 뒤로 가서, 그의 가운데 손가락을 야스키에르의 엉덩이 사이에 넣고 그의 구멍 위로 손가락을 가볍게 스쳤다.

"아아그으래... 이건 안 하던 건데."

야스키에르가 숨을 헐떡였고, 게롤트의 젖꼭지에서 너무 갑자기 몸을 비틀어 입을 떼는 바람에 그들 사이에 침 줄기가 가늘게 늘어졌다가 뚝 끊기며 야스키에르의 뺨에 휙 하고 날아가 붙었다.

게롤트는 무엇때문에 야스키에르가 그런 반응을 보였는지 의아했는데, 그는 단지 야스키에르가 전에 그런 식으로 스스로의 몸을 여는 것을 보았고 삽입 하기 전에 그 행위에 꽤 시간을 들이는 경향이 있음을 알고 있었기에, 그는 그것이 실용적인 목적 외에도 꽤나 쾌감을 가져다 준다는 인상을 받았다. 하지만, 아마도 그가 잘못 이해 한 것일 지도 모른다.

"흠."

그가 생각에 잠긴 듯 인상을 찌푸리며 말했다.

"난 네가 좋아 할 거라 생각했는데. 뭐 상관 없어."

"아- 나, 난 좋아해..!"

야스키에르가 외쳤다. 게롤트가 그의 그곳을 만질 준비가 되었다는 사실도 꽤 놀라웠지만, 그가 오로지 그를 기분 좋게 해 주려고 그 행동을 시도 했다는 것이 그의 기대치를 너무나 완전히 뛰어 넘은 것이어서, 그는 할 말을 찾기 위해 완전 허우적거리고 있었다.

하지만 게롤트가 갑자기 침대에서 내려가 어디론가 발걸음을 옮기는 것을 보고, 야스키에르는 완전히 당황했다.

"게롤트? 기- 기다려, 어디가..? 뭐 하려고?"

그는 정신없이 허둥대다가 재빨리 정신을 다잡았다.

"게롤트, 이리 돌아와. 당장 돌아와."

그러나 게롤트는 이미 그의 '좋아 해' 라는 대답을 듣고 그저 곧바로 욕조 옆에 놓아둔 장미 기름을 가지러 간 것 뿐이어서, 침대에서 쉴새 없이 재잘거리는 야스키에르를 무시 한 채 허리를 굽혀 기름병을 집어들었다.

"...정말 사람 말을 들을 줄을 모르는..."

야스키에르가 계속 웅얼거렸다.

"....그리고 자기가 사실 퇴짜 맞았다고 지레짐작 해서 뿔이 난 채로 꼼짝 못하게 된 남자를 떠나게 되면 말이야 ..."

게롤트가 유리병을 가지고 돌아와, 야스키에르의 눈앞에 들어 보여주며 그의 장황한 연설이 얼마나 쓸데없는 짓인지를 보여주기 위해 장난스럽게 흔들었다.

야스키에르는 침묵에 빠졌다.

“....아, 아 알았어. 어 그건...그럴 거라면 괜찮아."

그가 마침내 완전 바보가 된 느낌으로 그의 격분한 상태에서 마음을 가라앉히려고 어색하게 말을 떼었다.

게롤트가 능청맞은 웃음을 지으며, 엄지 손가락으로 병을 열고, 마개를 바닥에 떨어트리더니, 그의 오른 손 바닥에 기름을 조금 붓고는 반쯤 비워진 병을 침대 협탁에 놓았다. 그는 무릎걸음으로 야스키에르의 다리 사이로 기어 올라가며 그의 다리를 더 벌리고, 기름이 묻지 않은 손으로 부드럽게 허벅지 아래쪽을 찰싹이며 다리를 들어올리게 했다.

야스키에르가 머뭇거리다가 침대에서 다리를 조금 들어올리며 말했다.

"너도 알겠지만, 이건 남자들이 취할 만한 가장 위엄 있는 자세는 아니야."

"배를 깔고 누워서 엉덩이를 치켜 들 수도 있지. 그게 좀 더 위엄 있을 것 같아?"

야스키에르는 잠시 생각 해 보았다.

"메헤-, 그건 아닌 거 같아."

그가 동의 하며 그닥 부끄럼 없이 무릎을 세웠다.

게롤트는 거기 꼼짝도 하지 않은 채 조용히 앉아 있었다. 그는 꽉 다물린 분홍색 구멍을 내려다 보고...기름 뭍은 다른 손을 바라 보다가...다시 그의 구멍을 바라 보았다.

야스키에르는 게롤트가 그의 등을 곧추세우고 가슴을 불쑥 내밀고는 그의 각진 턱을 자랑스럽게 들어 올리며 깊은 호흡이 그의 콧구멍을 거세게 빠져 나가도록 한숨을 쉬는 것을 호기심에 차서 바라 보았다.

"..."

야스키에르는 기다렸다.

"..."

야스키에르는 기다렸지만, 이제 의심스러운 듯 눈을 흘겨 떴다.

"..."

게롤트는 그래도 평정과 자신감을 한치도 잃지 않은 채, 그의 굵고 단조로운 목소리로 이렇게 말했다.

"...흠. 어떻게 해야 하는건지 모르겠어."

야스키에르는 몇 초 동안 멍청하게 눈을 깜빡였지만, 곧 그의 입은 절망적인 사랑스러움 때문에 미소로 녹아 들었고,그의 가슴은 부풀어 올랐다. 뭐, 물론 게롤트는 뭘 어떻게 해야 할지 모를 수 밖에 없는 것이, 그는 그런 식으로 손가락을 사용 할 일이 없던 사람 이었다. 그리고 이런 부분에서 자신이 미숙하다는 것을 인정 하는 것은 그에게도 끔찍하게 힘들었을 것이다. 가엾게도, 사랑스러운 사람.

"이건...음, 그럴 수 있어."

야스키에르가 조용한 목소리로 안심 시키듯 말했다. 조심스럽게 그는 한쪽 무릎에서 팔을 들어올렸다.

"아, 내가.."

그는 게롤트의 손목으로 손을 뻗었지만, 곧 손을 멈추고는 수줍게 물었다.

"내가 할까..?

게롤트를 겁먹게 하고 싶지 않아서, 야스키에르는 조심스럽게 허락을 기다리며 말끝을 늘어트렸다.

게롤트는 기꺼이 그의 손목이 아니라 손을 내 주었고, 그래서 그는 그 손을 잡고 천천히 자신의 다리 사이로 끌어내리다 잠시 멈춘 후 기름 바른 손가락 끝으로 부드럽게 입구를 누르게 했다. 게롤트가 그곳을 만지며 느껴지는 감각에, 나름 준비가 되었다고 생각 했음에도 예상 했던 것 보다 훨씬 은밀하고 친밀하게 느껴지는 감각에 몸이 떨려왔다.

"차가워?"

게롤트가 물었는데, 야스키에르는 그의 움찔 거리는 반응이 기름 때문인 줄 알고 그렇게 물었다는 걸 알았다.

"차가워,"

그가 부드럽게 대답 했다.

"..이제, 여기를..그냥 이렇게.."

야스키에르가 게롤트의 손가락을 누르고 자신의 입구 가장자리로 작은 원을 그리기 시작 했다. 호기심을 담은 그의 노란 눈에 시선을 고정 시키고, 손가락 끝을 위아래로 움직이며 쓰다듬기 시작 했다.

게롤트는 흥미롭다는 듯 지켜보며, 야스키에르가 그의 두번째 손가락을 가져다 댈 때 빠르고 장난스럽게 그의 주름에 대고 손가락을 두드렸는데,그 움직임에 야스키에르가 조용히 키득거렸다.

"이게 좋았나 보군 안 그래?"

"그래."

야스키에르가 씩 웃으며, 이제 그가 스스로 할 수 있게끔 손을 놓았다.

게롤트는 그가 할 수 있는 한 최선을 다해 야스키에르가 보여주었던 동작을 따라 했다. 운 좋게도 야스키에르는 그의 반응, 멈칫거리는 숨결, 그리고 작은 '으음' 같은 표현들로 그가 어떤 걸 가장 좋아 하는지 표현 해 주고 있었다. 곧 위쪽으로 미끄러트리며 구멍을 누르는 것으로 마무리 짓는 터치가 가장 좋은 반응을 보인다는 것이 분명해져,그래서 그는 움직임에 변화를 주어 가면서도 계속 그 터치로 되돌아 왔다.

게롤트의 거친 손가락의 살갗이 젖은 채로 그의 입구와 그 주변을 문지르는 것은 거의 감탄할 지경이었고, 초반에 살짝 서투르긴 했지만 갈수록 금세 능숙해 지고 움직임에 확신이 붙었다. 정말 배움이 빠른 학생 이었다.

야스키에르는 게롤트의 손목이 움직이는 것을 주의 깊게 바라보고 있다가 시선을 들었는데, 깊은 집중의 표정이 게롤트의 얼굴에 새겨져 있었다. 그의 눈은 앞뒤로 움직이고 있었고, 호기심이 넘치면서도 깊이 몰두 해 있었다. 살짝 그의 경험과 능력 밖이라 생각했던 행위 지만 그래도 제대로 해 보이겠다는 확고한 의지가 보였는데, 그런 그를 보는 것은 꽤 사랑스러워서, 그는 그 보답으로 뭔가를 해 주고 싶어졌다.

게롤트의 성기는 여전히 그의 다리 사이에 꼿꼿히 서서 허공에 휘청이고 있어서 야스키에르는 게롤트의 팔을 지나쳐 손을 뻗어 그의 성기를 잡고 어루만지기 시작 했다. 게롤트가 부드럽게 그르렁 거리는 신음을 내며 그를 잠시 바라 보다가, 침대 협탁으로 팔을 뻗어 기름 병을 집어 그에게 내밀었다. 좀 더 매끄러운 수음을 요청하는 게롤트의 침묵의 요구에 야스키에르는 미소를 감출 수 없었다. 그는 기름병을 받아 들어, 딱히 서두르지도 않고 손바닥에 기름을 조금 부은 뒤, 침대 옆에 그것을 놓아두고, 손가락으로 게롤트의 성기를 감싸고 손을 미끄러트리기 시작 했다.

게롤트는 야스키에르가 그를 만질 때 잠시 조용히 멈추었다가, 계속 차분하게 그를 애무 하고 있는, 욕망으로 가득 차고도 자신감 넘치는 야스키에르의 눈을 응시했다. 그는 지금 스스로도 즐기는 것 같았고, 또..여유롭고, 그저 자발적이고도 정말 아무런 생각 없어 보여서, 게롤트는 그의 입구에 손가락을 대고 끝 마디가 안으로 들어 갈 때 까지 눌렀다. 그러자 야스키에르가 입술을 열고 소리가 들릴 정도로 숨을 들이 마시고 신음과 함께 내뱉으며, 게롤트의 성기를 잡은 손아귀가 힘이 풀려 느슨해 졌다.

그 반응이 그를 부추겨, 원래는 그렇게 까지 할 생각은 없었던 게롤트는 손가락을 천천히 더 깊게,..더욱 더 천천히, 야스키에르의 안으로 밀어 넣어 손가락 끝 관절이 그의 부드러운 엉덩이에 스칠 때 까지 집어 넣었었다. 게롤트는 그가 뭔가 말하거나 그 상황에 대한 농담을 한마디 할 거라고 기대 했고 그러는게 당연한 반응 일거라 생각 했다. 하지만 지금 야스키에르는 그저 입을 벌린 채 누워 있었고, 그의 눈은 눈동자가 가려져 보이지 않을 만큼이나 눈꺼풀이 무겁게 내려앉아 있었다. 조금 전 까지만 해도 그는 야스키에르의 지도를 받았지만, 이제는 더이상 그에게서 내려오는 지시가 없어서 그는 그냥 좀 전까지 하던 대로 하자고 생각 했다. 그래서, 그 어떤 유용한 조언도 없는 상태에서, 그는 손가락을 뺐다가 다시 안으로 밀어 넣었고, 우연한 실수로 손가락을 구부려 야스키에르가 울음 섞인 신음을 터트리게 했다.

"아으으, 그건...."

하지만 야스키에르는 그 느낌에 대해 충분히 표현 할 만한 형용사를 찾지 못했고, 더 강한 자극을 주도록 유도해서 그가 앞으로 삼십 초 후에 사정하게 만들도록 게롤트를 격려 하고 싶지도 않았고, 이 영광스럽고 친밀한 행위에 종지부를 찍고 싶지도 않았으므로, 대신 그저 눈을 감고 누워서 게롤트가 원하는 대로 하게 내버려 두었다.

야스키에르는 지금 일어나는 이 모든 일에 완전히 사로 잡혀서 거의 정신을 잃을 지경이었지만, 그럼에도 불구하고 여전히 눈을 감은 상태에서도-마지못해 인정 하자면 대단히 절충된 정확성으로- 계속해서 게롤트의 성기를 잡고 흔들려는 생각을 머릿속에서 지우지는 않고 있었다. 게롤트는 손 하나가 어설프게 움직이는 것 보다 좀 더 많은 자극을 필요로 했기 때문에, 야스키에르의 손바닥이 그의 기둥 아래쪽으로 미끄러질 때 마다 맞받아 치듯 부드럽게 그의 페이스 맞추어서 허리를 쳐 올렸다.

그런 식으로 잠시 시간이 흐른 후에, 야스키에르는 게롤트가 그의 손가락을 자신의 안으로 한번 밀어 넣을 때에 맞추어 게롤트가 허리를 움직인 다는 사실을 희미하게 알아차렸고, 그게 자신의 신음소리와도 맞아 떨어진다는 사실도 알아 차렸다. 그들 각자의 움직임과 쾌락의 안개에 몰두해서 시야를 신경 쓰지 않은 덕분에 (안에서 느껴지는 실제 크기의 차이는 무시 하고) 야스키에르는 게롤트의 성기가 자신의 몸 안으로 미끄러지는 상상을 쉽게 떠올릴 수 있었다.

게롤트 역시 이 사실을 알고 있었고, 자신이 의도한 몸짓 인지도 확실치 않았다. 그는 야스키에르의 어깨 즈음에 팔을 받치고 그에게 몸을 기울여 그가 눈을 뜨기를 기다렸다.

야스키에르는 무언가 가까이 다가오는 것을 느끼고 서서히 눈꺼풀을 들어올려 자신의 바로 위에 있는 게롤트를 발견했고, 그의 입술과 코,그리고 뺨으로 시선을 흘깃 거리다가 마침내 그들의 눈이 마주치자 그의 눈에 시선을 고정 시켰다.

"넣어 줄까?"

게롤트가 물었다.

야스키에르는 자신의 심장이 조금 빨리 뛰는 것을 느꼈다. 그들은 나름 그 행위를 충분히 했었지만, 그래도 그건 거의 항상 그가 혼자 시작 했고 심지어 그런 경우가 아니었을 때도 말로 요구를 받은 적이 없었다. 그는 부드럽게 고개를 끄덕이고, 자신도 모르게 쓸데없고 바보같은 질문을 던졌다.

"너는?"

"음."

게롤트가 날카롭게 고개를 끄덕였다.

대답은 정말 짧고 간단 했지만, 그 한번의 시인은 어쩐지 야스키에르가 들어 본 것 중 가장 그를 기쁘게 하는 말 중 하나였다.

게롤트는 손가락을 치우고 야스키에르의 손에서 미끌거리는 성기를 빼 내서는 매트리스쪽으로 몸을 더 낮추고 끄트머리를 야스키에르의 입구로 가져갔다. 그는 한번에 삽입하는 대신, 오늘 밤에 배운 것을 보여주기로 마음 먹고는 입구에 가져다 댄 성기의 끄트머리를 손가락으로 했던 동작처럼 원을 그리며 문지르고, 갑작스럽고 놀리는듯 몇 번 빠르게 두드리면서 야스키에르를 웃게 만들었다.

"그거 다시 해 봐."

"안돼. 이제 누워."

그가 이제 그런 장난은 애초에 시작할 틈도 주지 않겠다는 듯 씩 웃으며 말했다.

야스키에르는 미소를 지으며 등을 대고 누워, 그 뒤에 따라올 모든 것을 사로잡을 강렬함을 너무나 잘 알고 있었기에 그는 한 손을 뻗어 게롤트의 윗팔뚝을 잡고 어깨로 몸을 지탱하고 있었다. 그는 게롤트가 조금 더 가까이 다가와 그의 성기를 다시 자리 잡은 다음, 마침내...그의 안에 밀어 넣는 것을 보았다.

게롤트가 천천히 그의 몸 안으로 가라앉으면서 두가지 신음소리가 터져 나왔는데, 하나는 깊고 쾌감에 젖은 소리였고 다른 하나는 크고 약간 긴장된 소리였다.

야스키에르가 처음 뚫릴 때 내는 소리와 그가 만드는 표정은 항상 게롤트의 성기에 압박감을 주었고, 야스키에르가 그의 밑에서 자신이 밀어 넣는 성기에 너무나 압도되고 그렇게나...무너지는 것을 보는 것은 그에게 죄의식이 동반된 쾌감을 가져다 주었다. 그는 다듬어진 손톱이 그의 팔을 맹렬하게 파고드는 것을 느끼고 야스키에르가 적응 하는 시간을 주기 위해, 반쯤 넣던 것을 멈추었다. 잠시 후에 그가 좀 더 앞으로 파고 들어갈 기회가 있을 것이다.

잠시 시간이 걸렸지만, 야스키에르는 마침내 벌어진 입술 틈새로 떨리는 숨을 내뱉더니 눈썹을 위로 치켜 올리며 힘없이 웃었다.

"난 오늘은 진짜 이것 까지 할 준비는 못했어서."

"지금은 준비 됐나?"

"거의."

야스키에르가 게롤트의 얼굴 앞에 쏟아진 머리 밑으로 양손을 뻗어 그의 목덜미를 잡고 엄지 손가락으로 그의 턱을 쓰다듬었다.

"이제 됐어."

게롤트가 가벼운 자책감으로 입술을 굳게 다물었다. 그는 묻지 말았어야 했다. 그건 점점 더 구체적이고 욕구를 채우려는 그의 요구를 밀어 부치는데만 이용되고 있었다.

그에게서 눈을 떼지 않은 채로, 그는 천천히 뺐다가 다시 밀어 넣을 때 야스키에르의 표정이 변화하는 것을 지켜 보았다. 그의 신음소리는 야스키에르의 부끄러움 없이 크고 진한 쾌감에 젖은 신음소리에 가려졌고 그 소리는 그의 성기에 피를 몰리게 만들었다. 망할, 소리 한번 정말 끝내 주는군.

세번의 고통스럽도록 느린 추삽질 후에, 야스키에르는 드디어 부드러운 리듬의 형태를 느꼈고, 게롤트가 그의 안으로 물결치듯 부드럽게 들어오는 움직임에 서서히 탄력과 속도감이 붙는 것을 느꼈다. 게롤트의 성기가 매끄럽게 삽입 되면서 그의 골반이 야스키에르의 엉덩이에 부딪히는 그 충격으로 게롤트의 넓은 가슴팍과 근육질의 복부에 잔물결이 일었다. 맙소사,이렇게 섹스하는 건 정말 퇴폐적인 짓이야. 그리고 그의 위에 있는 게롤트를 바라 보았다. 그의 이마에 땀이 맻혀 있고, 목욕으로 촉촉해 진 머리카락, 그의 뺨에는 혈색이 올라 있었다. 그는 좀 더 그에게 가까이 다가가고 싶었고, 그를 좀 더 느끼고 싶었다...

야스키에르의 꽉 조이듯 감싸는 열기는 언제나처럼 좋았고 게롤트는 이런 느린 속도감이 기분 좋다는 걸 부인 할 수 없었다. 그건 또 그의 의식과 감각을 더욱 예리하게 느끼게 만들었고, 그의 성기를 감싸고 있는 근육의 모든 떨림과 경련, 그에게 닿는 모든 숨결과 심장박동의 변화를 느끼게 해 주었다..

그럼에도 불구하고, 그건 그의 음유시인에게는 충분 하지 않았는지, 게롤트의 목덜미를 감싸고 있는 야스키에르의 손은 점점 더 그를 아래로 끌어당기려고 고집을 부렸다. 게롤트는 그들 사이의 공간을 유지하려고 곧게 편 팔에 힘을 주고 몸을 지탱하는 것으로 야스키에르에게 저항하며 어색한 긴장감을 내비치고 있었다. 하지만 이제 야스키에르는 게롤트를 더 강하게 당기고 있었고, 잠시 동안 손톱으로 긁어가며 잡아당기는 헛된 수고 끝에, 야스키에르는 자신이 이 싸움에서 힘으로 이기지 못할 것이라는 사실을 깨달은 것 같았다. 그것을 지켜보는데 있어서 자신이 다소 사악한 만족감이 들었다는 것을 깨달았지만, 그것은 곧바로 야스키에르가 그를 끌어내리려는 생각을 버리고 대신 그에게 다가가기 위해 자신의 등을 침대에서 띄우는 것을 보고 짧게 사라졌다.

"아, 망할, 야스키에르."

그가 격분했지만 쌀쌀맞지는 않은 어투로 말하며 숨을 몰아 쉬었다.

"자 어서."

야스키에르가 쾌활하게 입을 활짝 벌리고 숨을 몰아 쉬며 말했다.

"이리 내려오면 기분 좋아. 너도 좋아 하게 될 거야."

게롤트가 한숨을 쉬며 "쯧"하고 혀를 찼지만, 그러면서도 그는 결국 동의 했다.

그는 그의 한쪽 팔을 야스키에르의 어깨 아래 밀어 넣고, 그의 목을 팔뚝에 얹은 다음, 나머지 다른 한 손으로는 그의 허벅지를 단단히 쥐어 잡은 후에 자신의 허리위로 밀어 넣고 야스키에르가 다른 한쪽 다리도 들어 올려 그의 등의 아래쪽을 감싸도록 유도했다. 이렇게 되어서, 그들 사이에는 거의 공간이 없었고, 그들의 몸은 서로를 감싸 안으며, 더욱 가깝고 딱 붙어 있게 되었다.

"좋잖아, 그렇지?"

게롤트는 그 말이 질문이 아니라 그저 수사적인 표현이라고 생각 했지만 야스키에르는 게롤트의 등을 발 뒤꿈치로 찍어 누르며

"그렇지?"

라고 다시 한번 물었다. 그는 새로운 자세를 시험해 보기 위해 살짝 엉덩이를 굴러 보았는데, 실제로 편안함을 느꼈고 아까보다 훨씬 낫다고도 생각 했지만, 그는 말로 인정 하기를 꺼렸다.

"뭐..괜찮네."

그건 유머러스하게 절제된 표현이었지만, 야스키에르가 그가 옳았다는 승리의 영광을 즐기기 전에, 게롤트는 그의 안에서 다시 예전과 같은 속도로 움직이기 시작 했다. 그러나 아까보다 몸의 움직임이 제한되어 그전의 파도치는듯한 유동적인 움직임을 버리고 막대기를 찌르듯 곧장 그의 배 안으로 곧고 깊이 피스톤질을 하기 시작했다.

"아 젠장,"

야스키에르가 울먹거리며 눈썹을 찌푸려 모으고 게롤트의 어깨에서 손을 떨구며 팔 아래쪽으로 미끄러져 그의 등을 겨우 붙들었다.

그의 아래에서 쾌락에 젖은 소리가 미미하게 들려와 게롤트 안의 본능적인 육체적 욕망에 들러붙어 불을 붙였는데, 그건 그들이 그 전에 함께 밤을 보낼 때 부터 익숙했던 것 이었고, 이것은 게롤트에게 더욱 절박한 충동과 해방의 필요성을 불러일으켰다.

그는 그의 골반을 거칠게 움직이며 앞으로 몰아 갔는데, 각각의 움직임 사이에 으르렁거림과 그에 답하듯 어두워진 푸른 눈을 꼭 감은 야스키에르의 목 메인 듯 한 '읏’,’응' 하는 신음이 추임새처럼 끼어들었다. 게롤트는 그의 손끝이 파묻힐 정도로 허벅지를 꽉 쥐고 다른 손은 야스키에르의 뒤통수로 손을 뻗어 그의 짧은 머리를 손가락 관절이 두피에 닿도록 주먹 가득 잡아 쥐고 그의 격렬한 움직임에 가쁜 숨을 크게 몰아 쉬며 계속 그에게 박아 넣었다.

야스키에르가 그를 더욱 꽉 움켜쥐고 그가 할 수 있는 한 최대한 그의 안에 들어온 게롤트의 성기를 품고 움직이려 애쓰며 더 빠른 움직임을 재촉 했다.

그 동작은 미세 했지만 게롤트는 알아듣고 속도를 높이기 시작 해, 그들의 몸은 함께 빠르게 흔들렸다. 그의 머리는 앞으로 더 쏠렸고 그의 머리가 흔들리면서 그들 사이의 거리가 너무 가까워 져 그들의 코가 마구잡이로 서로에게 부딪히기 시작 했다. 그건 그들이 한번 피스톤질을 할 때 마다 반복되었고... 그들의 입술도 서로 스치게 되었다. 야스키에르의 입술은 보기보다 말랑했고, 그가 생각 했던 것 보다 훨씬 부드러워서, 그게 닿아 오는 느낌이 뜻밖에도 너무나 자극적이었기에, 게롤트는 그 생각을 멈출 새도 없이 고개를 숙이고 그의 입을 야스키에르의 입술에 누르고 굳게 다문 입으로 키스를 했다.

야스키에르의 눈이 번쩍 하고 뜨이더니 얼어붙었다. 그가 진정하는 데는 몇 초가 걸렸고, 그의 얼굴에 의심의 여지 없이 얼간이 같은 표정이 몇 초간 떠올라 있었지만, 그는 정신을 차리자 마자 바로 손을 뻗어 맹렬하게 게롤트의 뺨을 잡고, 그를 끌어내려 그들의 입술을 맞부딪치고, 게롤트의 입안으로 혀를 미끄러트려 넣고 헤집으며 그의 입안의 에일과 구리 맛을 맛보았다.

게롤트의 움직임이 더 빨라지더니 갑자기 그들의 입술을 비틀어 떼어 냈다.

"나 이제 한계야-"

"-아- 나도,"

야스키에르가 숨을 헐떡이며, 그들의 겹쳐진 몸 사이로 손을 집어 넣어 아마, 아마도, 둘이 함께 끝낼 수 있길 바라며 자신의 성기를 잡고 흔들었다.

야스키에르는 그의 위에 있는 완강한 노란 눈에 시선을 고정 시킨 채 절정을 맞아 탄성을 지르며 배위를 가로질러 정액을 분출 시켰다. 게롤트의 얼굴이 맹렬하게 붉어졌고, 그의 턱이 거의 이를 갈듯 움직였고, 그가 사정 한지 거의1초 후에 야스키에르는 자신의 안에 쏟아지는 열기와 힘, 그리고 엄청나게 분출된 정액의 양이 느껴졌다.

게롤트는 움직임을 멈추지 않고, 천천히 여전히 피스톤질을 하며 그때 마다 그가 할 수 있는 한 최대한 깊이 그의 나머지 정액을 내 보내고 있었다. 야스키에르는 그것들을 받아 내며 힘없이 그를 붙들고, 끝까지 그를 바라보았는데, 게롤트는 숨을 헐떡이고 그의 입술에 대고 뜨거운 숨을 몰아 쉬며 가만히 있었다..

그들은 몇 초 동안 그대로 있다가 게롤트가 몸을 기대며 그의 성기를 빼 내었는데, 야스키에르의 잘 풀어진 구멍에서 정액이 약간 흘러 나오고 있었다. 흠. 그는 그 광경이 상당히 만족 스러웠다. 그는 매트리스 위에 다시 누워서 숨을 몰아 쉬고 한쪽 다리는 침대 가장자리로 늘어트렸다.싱글 침대는 야스키에르의 몸이 대자로 뻗어 누워 있어, 게롤트 까지 온전히 감당할 공간은 없었다.

야스키에르는 땀에 젖은 게롤트의 가슴팍에 그의 손등을 털썩 내려놓으며 길고 만족스러운 한숨을 내 쉬었다.

"세-상에, 진짜 좋았어."

그가 숨을 몰아 쉬더니, 그의 얼굴을 가로질러 미소가 번지기 시작 했다.

게롤트가 수상쩍다는 듯 그를 바라보았다.

"뭘 그렇게 웃고 있어?"

야스키에르가 베개에 파묻힌 채 고개를 돌렸다.

"원하신다면, 뜨거운 불길과 같은 욕정에 휩쓸린 탓으로 돌릴 수도 있겠지만 말이죠, 하지만 선생님, 당신은 조금 전 저에게 키스를 하셨더군요."

그가 주먹으로 게롤트의 가슴을 툭툭 치며 말했다.

게롤트는 딱히 그 일에 대해 적절히 해명을 할만한 말이 없어 그냥 아무렇지 않은 것처럼 취급 하기로 했다.

" 좀 전에 네가 정신이 나갈 정도로 박아줬는데, 지금 네가 신경 쓰는 건 고작 그거야?"

"글쎄, 넌 전엔 이런 적이 없으니까."

"글쎄다, 난 네 엉덩이에 손가락을 꽂아 넣은 적도 마찬가지로 없어, 그랬다고 내가 너랑 결혼 하겠다는 건 아니야."

야스키에르는 그 단도직입적인 말에 웃음을 참으려고 필사적으로 노력했지만, 결국 실패해서 웃음을 뿜으며 낄낄거렸다.

"뭐가?"

"아무것도 아냐. 아까 했던 것처럼 프로포즈를 하는걸 추천하지는 않을 뿐이야. 그게 다야."

"흠. 그럼 아마 충격 적이긴 할거야."

게롤트가 작은 미소를 입가에 흘리며 인정했다.

야스키에르는 다시 한번 낄낄 웃고는 탁자 위의 인형이 그를 응시하는 것을 바라보았다. 그는 그쪽으로 손을 뻗었지만, 미처 그의 손이 닿기도 전에 게롤트가 인형을 낚아 챘다.

"안돼."

게롤트가 단호하게 말하더니, 놀랍게도 어린애 같은 유치한 몸짓으로,그 인형을 침대에 눕히고 시트를 그 인형의 연약한 목까지 끌어 올려주었다.

"그는 이제 잠을 잘 거야. 나도 그렇고, 너도 마찬가지야. 저 침대에서. 저기 있는 저 침대 말이야."

게롤트가 작은 테이블 건너편에 있는 두번째 싱글 침대를 가리키며 말했다.

"하지만 난 여기도 편한데."

야스키에르가 삐죽거렸다.

"여기선 못 자."

"난 잘 수 있어."

"나는 아니야."

"좋아, 알았어."

야스키에르가 몸을 일으켰다. 그는 침대가 두개라면 그들이 뭘 같이 했던 간에 침대를 같이 쓰지 않는다는 룰을 알고 있었다 .

"이번에는, 리비아의 게롤트, 내가 너에게 남겨 줄 게 있어..."

그가 침대에서 일어서며 과장된 몸짓으로 허리를 굽혀 절을 하고는 그에게서 흘러나온 정액이 뭍은 시트를 향해 손짓 하며 말했다.

"...나의 젖은 흔적."

"야스키에르,"

게롤트가 움찔 했다.

"뭐? 이건 네가 쌌던 거야. 이제 넌 거기 누워 있을 수 있겠군. 어흠, '자신의 오물에서 뒹굴며 괴로워 하는 아기' 처럼 말이야."

라고 그는 단언했다.

게롤트는 야스키에르가 언젠가 그것을 그에게 다시 써먹을 거라는 것을 알았어야 했다.

"좋아."

야스키에르가 자신의 침대로 어슬렁어슬렁 걸어가 털썩 주저 앉으며 씨익 웃었다. 그는 촛불을 불어 끄기 위해 몸을 숙였지만, 게롤트가 자신을 바라보고 있는 것을 포착 하고는 대신 키스를 날렸다.

"조심해, 이 시인 녀석아."

그는 경고를 날렸지만, 야스키에르는 그의 말투에 즐거움이 묻어있는 것을 들을 수 있었다.

그는 빙긋이 웃으며 촛불을 끄고는, 몸을 웅크리고 창문 밖을 응시하다가, 멀리서 파도치는 소리에 눈꺼풀이 스르륵 감기며 잠에 빠져 들었다.

◇◇◇

야스키에르는 류트케이스를 그의 어깨 위로 휙 둘러 메더니 로취의 안장 위로 올라가, 게롤트의 뒤쪽에 자리를 잡고 바닷가를 내다 보았다. 게롤트는 오늘 아침 야스키에르가 생각 했던 것 보다 빨리 남은 스코핀들을 처리 했는데, 동틀녘에 야스키에를 깨우지 않고 떠나서 한낮쯤 돌아와 그들의 앞에 놓여진 여정을 준비 했다. 그들이 이렇게 빨리 떠나야 한다는 건 꽤 아쉬운 일이었다.

"며칠만 더 있으면 안돼?"

야스키에르가 물었다.

"받을 돈 다 받았잖아."

"그래, 맞아 하지만 난-"

그가 말을 시작 하려다 이내 스스로 멈추었다. 그들은 떠날 준비가 되어 있었고, 이 시점에서 논쟁을 해 봤자 아무런 성과도 없을 것이다.

"신경 쓰지 마, 내가 좀 바보 같았지 뭐,."

야스키에르가 말을 마치며 게롤트의 '뭐 네가 그렇지.'라는 반응을 기다렸다.

하지만 게롤트는 그러지 않았다. 야스키에르가 어떤 결정에 의의를 제기 하지 않거나 언어가 허락하는 한 최대한으로 자신의 마음을 표현 하지 않는 경우는 극히 드물었고, 그들이 머무는 짧은 시간 동안 그 장소에 애착을 가지게 되었다는 것도 알고 있었다. 그는 한숨을 쉬었다.

"또 기회가 있을 거야."

그가 기운을 북돋아 주려는 듯 넌지시 말 했다. 그것은 그가 의도한 만큼 효과가 있어서, 야스키에르가 작은 미소를 짓게 해 주었다.

"게롤트!"

높게 외치는 작은 목소리가 들려왔다.

"게롤트, 잠깐만!"

야스키에르가 몸을 돌려 어제 보았던 어린 아이가 진흙 투성이 길에서 자신들에게 다가오기 위해 애를 쓰는 모습을 보았다. 그 아이는 자신의 짧고 가느다란 다리가 할 수 있는 만큼 빨리 달리고 있었고, 등뒤에 무언가를 단단히 감추려고 하는 바람에 움직임이 더욱 휘청거렸다.

"게롤트, 지금 가요?"

아이가 물었고, 야스키에르는 그 아이가 어제 이후로 게롤트를 다시 만났는지,그의 이름을 알고 있다는 사실에 주목했다.

"그럴 예정이야."

"아쉬워요,"

아이가 꽤 섭섭한 듯 약간 인상을 쓰며 말했지만, 이내 금방 기운을 차렸다.

"내가 인형 친구 만들어 왔어요."

아이는 막대기로 만든 인형을 잡은 두 손을 옷 앞으로 모으고, 게롤트에게 전해 주기 위해 뒤꿈치를 한껏 들고 그에게 내밀었고 게롤트는 몸을 숙여 그것을 받았다.

"이거 시인 이예요."

아이가 자랑스럽게 말했다.

게롤트는 그것을 살펴 보고 미소를 지었다. 갈색 말털로 만든 머리카락, 파란 조개껍데기로 만든 눈, 약간 화려한 보라색 천으로 만든 옷, 그리고 나무로 만든 작은 숟가락은 류트였다.

"이건 꼭 어떤 음유시인이랑 닮았구나."

그 아이는 야스키에르를 바라보다가 다시 게롤트를 바라 보았다.

"어, 오늘 아침에 봤는데 아저씨 혼자 있으니까 안 행복해 보였어요, 그래서 혹시 그 인형도 그럴까봐서 내가 친구를 만들어 왔어요. 아저씨 있잖아요, 얘가 자장가를 불러줘서 친구를 외롭지 않게 해 줄 거예요."

게롤트는 깊이 심호흡을 했다. 아, 야스키에르는 이 일로 아주 즐거운 시간을 보낼 것이다.그는 아마 끝도 없이 이걸로 떠들 수 있을 것이었다.

"나도 그가 그를 즐겁게 해 줄거라 확신해."

그가 아이에게 말하며 힐끗 뒤를 보니 야스키에르가 재미있고 고소해서 어쩔 줄 모르는 감정을 억누르기 위해 기를 쓰고 입을 꽉 다물고 있었다.

"이거 괜찮은가요?"

아이가 긴장으로 발끝을 끌며 수줍게 물었다.

게롤트가 다시 그 아이를 향해 부드러운 미소를 지어 주었다.

"완벽해."

아이는 얼굴을 붉히며, 늘어트린 머리 속에 미소를 감춘 채, 언제나처럼 몸을 돌려 재빨리 달아났다.

"오,호호호, 게롤트."

야스키에르가 웃었다.

"게롤트, 게롤트, 게롤트."

그가 기쁜 듯 혀를 차며 말했다.

"내가 하루도 빼놓지 않고 너에게 이 일을 상기 시켜 줄 거야."

"나도 알고 있어."

야스키에르가 검은 장갑을 낀 손이 인형을 이리저리 돌려 보는 것을 자세히 보려고 살짝 눈을 찌푸리고 바라보았다.

"이거 잘 만들었네, 그치? 내 특출난 열정과 스타일을 아름답게 표현 했어."

"그리고 봐, 네 특유의 멍한 표정까지 놓치지 않고 표현 했어."

"그래, 그래,."

야스키에르가 게롤트를 가볍게 툭 밀치고는 인형을 가져가려고 손을 뻗었다.

"저리 꺼져."

게롤트가 경고 하고는, 그의 손을 탁 내치며 짐 가방을 열었다.

"난 이 녀석이 있어야 할 곳에 자리를 마련해 줘야 해. 열 받아서 목을 조를 때 까지 옆의 친구를 짜증나게 하겠지."

그는 다른 인형과 함께 가방에 자리를 잡아 주고 나서 다시 정신이 번쩍 든 듯 말했다.

"제일 가까운 마을 까지 여기서 이틀거리야. 우리 이제 빨리 가야겠다."

그들이 마을을 빠져 나갈 때 쯤 야스키에르는 게롤트의 허리에 팔을 두르고 등에 자신의 몸을 꼭 붙이고는 강아지처럼 게롤트의 어깨에 그의 턱을 괴고 속삭였다.

"네가 좋다면 자장가를 불러 줄 수도 있어."

"네가 좋다면 널 걷게 해 줄 수도 있어."

게롤트가 미소를 지었다.

야스키에르는 부드럽게 웃음을 터트렸다.

이곳은 그들에게 꽤 좋은 장소였고, 아마도 언젠가 그들은 다시 돌아 올 것이다...

_-Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> 자, 이게 다예요. 내가 너무 많은 대화의 수렁속으로 빠지게 하지 않았길 바랍니다. 난 이걸 쓰는게 너무 재밌거든요. XD 이해해 주셔서 감사 합니다.난 야스키에르가 게롤트가 섹스를 하게끔 부추기는 각종 어색한 방법들을 상상하고 싶어요. 게롤트가 그런 기분이 들지 어떨지도 모르면서 말입니다. “그으으래, 섹스하기 좋은 날씨지, 안그래? 물론 ‘우리’가 섹스하기에 좋다는 말은 아냐, 그냥 날씨가 좀 짝짓기 하기 좋은 거 같아서, 뭐 물론 짝짓기를 하려면 네 ‘그것’을...” 그리고 게롤트는 몰래 웃으면서 야스키에르가 무슨 말을 하는지 전혀 모르는 척 하겠죠.  
> 그리고 게롤트는 아이를 잘 다룹니다. 누가 알았겠어요?  
> 나는 그들이 해안으로 다시 돌아갈 지 궁금해요. 아마 그건 그들만의 브로큰백 마운틴이나 뭐 그런게 되지 않을까 싶네요. XD  
> 어쨋든, 읽어 주셔서 감사합니다. :)


End file.
